Sword Art Online: Project Dreamscape Dividing
| author = Yasuda Izumi | characters = Shiota (Reappearance) Yuurei (Reappearance) Quartz(Reappearance) Tiffany (Reappearance) Chelsea (Reappearance) Asano (Reappearance) Rain (Reappearance) Illyasviel (Reappearance) (Reappearance) }} Sword Art Online: Project Dreamscape Dividing is the climactic third volume in the Dreamscape Project arc. This volume covers Floors 71-80. It is succeeded by Sword Art Online: Project Dreamscape Forging. Synopsis This isn't a duel. It's an execution. That's right. This man standing in front of me? I shall kill! — Shiota's internal monologue upon confronting Heathcliff The creator of the game in the game itself? The Fates have made a strange decision. Holding high both her swords and chin, Shiota confronts Professor Akihiko. Who shall rise victorious? The flagperson of the players, the Black Swordsman and Empress of the Twin Blade, or the creator of this death game, the Holder of the Divine Blade? Only the Three Fates know the outcome... Plot Prologue Chapter 1: The Seventy-first Floor Chapter 2: The Seventy-second Floor Chapter 3: The Seventy-third Floor Chapter 4: The Seventy-fourth Floor Part I: Illyasviel of the Twin Lance Shiota and Illyasviel hold a ceremonial Total Loss Duel for finally reaching Floor 74. Due to a Grand Quest that was activated the floor before but not yet cleared, death is negated. Aware of this fact, the two clash in the most epic collision since Floor 57. Part II: Labyrinth of Despair After winning the duel, Shiota and Yuurei go out to scout the labyrinth before anyone else does. They start practicing their sword skills on the mobs and Shiota was delighted to see that most of her one-handed sword skills were at two stars, meaning the skill gets a 60% attack boost when used. This also meant that she had used the same skil 11,000 times. Some time passed and the duo had discovered the boss room. Their faces aglow with terror, they fled the boss room and began to discuss plans for the raid. Chelsea shows up with her guild, the . Part III: Empress of the Twin Blade The group encounters the for the first time. The leader, , decides to go ahead and conquer the boss room, which Shiota let slip when talking with Chelsea. Shiota and co decide to retire for the day when the first screams pierced the air. Shiota immediately took off for the boss room. Arriving there, a gruesome scene met their eyes. The ALF were decimated and the boss, Gleam Eyes, killed Corvatz with one swipe. As a knight, Yuurei drew her rapier and charged the boss. Shiota and Chelsea also ran in. After a while, Shiota realized that they won't be able to win. Soon, fighting with herself, she decided to reveal her trump card, dual-wielding. With her two-star Starburst Stream, she defeated the boss herself but at the cost of nearly losing all HP. Chapter 5: The Seventy-fifth Floor Part I: The Maze Runner Part II: Fickleness of the Reaper Part III: Decisions and Public Execution Part IV: Relapse of the Server Chapter 6: The Seventy-sixth Floor Chapter 7: The Seventy-seventh Floor Chapter 8: The Seventy-eighth Floor Chapter 9: The Seventy-ninth Floor Chapter 10: The Eightieth Floor Epilogue